The present invention relates to an emulsifier, and more specifically to a high-pressure tank for use in an emulsifier, which uses a venturi tube and an air valve to guide outside air into the liquid passing through.
In an emulsifier, a high pressure tank 12 is connected between a bubble generator 11 and a water pipe 14, a water pump 141 is controlled to pump a liquid from the water pipe 14 into the high pressure tank 12, and an air pump 151 is controlled to pump air through an air pipe 15 into the high pressure tank 12 for mixing with the liquid, enabling the mixture to be further delivered to the bubble generator 11. The high-pressure tank 12 further comprises a relief valve 13 at the top for output of excessive high pressure. Because the air and the liquid have different pressures, they cannot be well mixed in the high-pressure tank 12.